


478. Might not be a loophole, but it's something

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, In Public, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Waiting in line with a bunch of other people to buy concert tickets gets boring...For the fyeahreddie prompt:Whisper.





	478. Might not be a loophole, but it's something

"Eddie. Baby, please?" Richie huffed into Eddie's ear, voice barely there as he set about stretching the fabric of Eddie's front pocket. Feeling him out, till the nail of his thumb could drag up the bulge in Eddie's shorts. Eddie knew what he was aiming for, when he wrapped one arm around his front, over his collar bones, and then dug into his pocket. He just hadn't expected that the square of fabric within would actually lend way to Richie's antics.

Sucking in a short breath, Eddie gently elbowed back, into Richie's ribs. " _No_ ," he groused. Jesus. First of all, they were in line for concert tickets and would be for the next several hours, only able to take turns in running to a restaurant for the bathroom and some to-go boxes of food, and drinks to keep them satiated and less bored out of their goddamn minds. Second, what did Richie expect him to do? Magically poof them into a room where no one could see, hear, or arrest them for public indecency?

Richie tugged at Eddie's earlobe with his teeth then, having jumped back only slightly at the physical check Eddie threw his way. He just wormed his way back into Eddie's pants and used the pad of his thumb to tease Eddie this time. Eddie's skin burned at the bite, flushing red down his neck, tilting his head to the side to bare his neck for a little wet kiss from Richie's lips. "No one's watching," Richie whispered pulling back slightly, smoothing his palm over Eddie's peck. "Make you feel good, then you can go home and change. Bring back some cookies - we shoulda brought cookies..."

One corner of Eddie's mouth quirked up, helplessly. "Are you horny for me, or for the cookies cause I can just run home, babe. You don't have to make me -" Eddie paused then, swallowing thickly. Then let out a soft sigh before lowering his voice and continuing, "I can go get them for you. Be back in a jiff."

"No," Richie said, pressing the tip of his cold nose into Eddie's warm neck. His eyes fluttered closed, and he began sliding his hand up, out of the pocket and toward Eddie's zipper. Undoing it slowly. Feeling every catch of the metal teeth resisting as he pulled it down, Eddie stiff in his arms. He nuzzled his temple into the side of Eddie's head, whispering, "Want you to cum in your pants."

He couldn't help but let out a soft groan. Eddie tipped his head back looking up at Richie, cheeks splotched with red, as he grabbed Richie's wrist, stopping him just as his fingertips dipped in-between the opening of his pants. "Rich. No. We'll get in trouble."

Richie smiled, eyes glinting mischievously. He arched his head down pressing a kiss to Eddie's cheek before nosing at the soft, heated skin, there. "Fine, put my hoodie on. It'll be less obvious, and give us plausible deniability."

At the gentle nuzzling, Eddie pressed his face into the touch, eyes falling closed. He bit into his lip at the suggestion. He _did_ practically drown in Richie's jackets. And it was black, and the night was dark, and maybe...

To be fair, he'd started getting hard the second Richie cocked his hips into his ass, and started searching for the slim opening of his pocket.

"Alright... Give it to me, then," Eddie said, softly, opening his eyes and grinning at a clearly-excited Richie. Who began scrambling to get his already over-sized hoodie off and around Eddie's shoulders, while Eddie bit back a smile and took over zipping the cover up. "You're gonna freeze," he said, reveling in the too-long sleeves draping well passed his fingertips. It'd already been quite chilly even with his own sweater on. The heat sinking in around him now was so inviting that Eddie just leaned back into Richie, full-body. Maybe he could at least keep his boyfriend's front warm until he could take his jacket back.

"Nah, babe... you got me all hot..." Richie said, chin tucked into the crook of Eddie's neck. Then he laughed to himself softly, eyes closing tight behind his glasses before pressing another kiss to Eddie's face when Eddie glanced at him, brows furrowed and eyes questioning. "The pocket of my hoodie totally came loose like a year ago. It's how I broke my phone last month, cause I forgot and slipped it in and..." He quirked a single brow, waiting for Eddie to put two and two together.

When realization dawned, Eddie felt his breath hitch, and his heart rate pickup. Fuck. It was gonna be so much better than he thought. Also, though, what a dumbass. "How do you forget your pocket's ripped after a whole year?"

Richie didn't answer, just slid his hand into his hoodie's pocket and right through the hole on the other side to pop open Eddie's button.

As he cupped Eddie's erection through his briefs, palming him slowly, first, Richie whispered, "Look how hard you are, sweetheart. That didn't take much... I should've remembered how good you react, doing this around poor, unsuspecting souls..." Eddie didn't know if the accusation was quite fair. Sure, he got turned on by it, but Richie almost always initiated it, and - Eddie let out a soft moan, as Richie pulled his briefs away and thumbed at the head of his cock, spreading the slick around. Eddie's hips jumped up, into the touch.

"Shh, baby boy..." Richie mumbled, eyes dark and mesmerized by how openly turned on Eddie was. God, he wasn't even _trying_ to control his facial expressions. Head tipped back, eyes closed, mouth open. "Fuck, I wanna kiss you," Richie told him. But he couldn't from this position, and he liked where he had Eddie. Pinned to his own chest, and legs spreading wider on the sidewalk as Richie held him up with a knee between his legs. Sliding his fist fully over Eddie's cock.

Richie tucked his other hand into the hoodie, finding Eddie's nipple through his shirt and squeezing it between two, flat-laying fingers. Not much stimulation over his sweater and undershirt, but Eddie's eyebrows still twitched at the touch. "Look at you," Richie said, gruff, before sucking at Eddie's bared neck.

Eddie wanted to touch Richie, touch him all over, but all he could do from the current position was bring two winged limbs up to grasp at Richie's forearm where it lay across his chest.

The heat pooling low in his belly, the coils so tight already... Maybe Eddie'd forgotten how hot he was for this, himself. "Fuck, baby..." he managed, on a whine, as Richie gave a particularly sweet twist to his cock, and then dipped into Eddie's wet slit. Teeth sinking into his neck.

"Close already, huh, sweetheart? Gonna cum for me, right here in front of everyone?"

Eddie's eyes swam with heat, and euphoria. _Yeah_ , he wanted to moan, _Yeah, baby._ But luckily Richie's words had kicked the air from his chest, and all he could do was drop his mouth open wider in the vain hope of having a cock thrust into it. He always fucking... got like that. The closer to orgasm he became the more he wanted something in his mouth, wanted Richie's cum to swallow.

His pink little tongue sticking out partway drove Richie _nuts_. "I know, baby boy," he said, shushing Eddie as though Eddie'd begged for him. Then twisted and strained until he could nip at Eddie's plump, lower lip, where he'd made it wet with his desperate tongue. "Know you want it so bad," he said softly, quickening his pace, jerking Eddie off so hard it probably looked like he had some kind of animal trapped up under his hoodie. Or maybe it just looked exactly like what it was. Either way, neither one of them would've noticed any dirty looks coming their way. "Give it to you later..."

At that, Eddie, keened slightly, cocking his hips upward, into Richie's fist again.

Richie nearly let out a chuckle at that, and began shushing Eddie for real, calming him with soft, peppered kisses, his other hand retracting from the hoodie, to grab at Eddie's hips. Hold him still as he finished him off. "You're okay, Eds. Cum for me. Show everyone how much you love me, love my hand. Love to be a good boy for me and cum where ever I want you to. Show them, baby boy."

Eddie had to shove his cotton-sleeve-covered hand into his mouth to prevent himself from crying out, biting hard through the fabric, into his skin, practically. Richie pumped his hips, his own aching cock, trapped, into Eddie's ass, as he felt Eddie creaming himself, cum all up along the inside of his hoodie. Maybe on his briefs, pants, sweater.

"God," Richie whispered, teasing as he gave several agonizingly slow pumps to Eddie's cock as he began coming down, Eddie whining into his hand at the stimulation, raw and stinging. "What a mess you made, Eddie. What're we gonna do when you give me my hoodie back and you have to walk to the car with your cum stains everywhere?"

Eyes screwed shut, Eddie turned in Richie's arms slightly, as much as he could while Richie was trying to put him away, back into his pants. He just wanted to be held, until his cheeks stopped burning, humiliated in the best fucking way possible. Richie softened at that, smiling, as he pressed a sweet kiss to Eddie's nose, and finally worked the zipper back up into place. "Just playin' baby... You wear it home, and come back with a clean one and my cookies, okay?"

Going sleepy and sated, after the burn began to wear off under Richie's gentle voice, Eddie heaved a sigh of relief and then finally pushed up from Richie's shoulder. He swallowed thickly, eyes red from holding back his cries, throughout. "I love you," he said.

Richie's eyes brimmed with affection. Shit... Eddie'd gone needy with his orgasm this time. He fucking _loved_ when that happened. "Fuck, Eds... Love you, too." He didn't even want to let go of his hip, let Eddie go to the car. And Eddie smiled at him, barely, but questioning. "Ah fuck this concert anyway," Richie huffed finally, falling forward into Eddie's surprised embrace.

"What?" Eddie asked, laughing. "What d'you mean? We've already been waiting two hours. I thought you were hyped about them - this band, or whatever?" Frankly Eddie didn't really know much about them, had just been happy to spend the evening with Richie who hadn't stopped raving about this concert for a week prior.

Nuzzling Eddie's head, Richie enveloped him in a hug. Filling his lungs with cool air on a deep inhale. "I can't send you home like this. Gotta clean you up, myself, and cuddle you and stuff..."

Eddie bit into his lip, again, at that. 'And stuff.' So fuzzy-sounding, and warm. Sincere. Eddie melted into him. "Plus, you could eat your damn cookies while I blow you."

"That, too," Richie said, nodding, solemn.

Chuckling, Eddie rubbed circles into Richie's back, then twisted out of his hold until he could firmly grasp Richie's hand and lead him back to the car.


End file.
